


You Were the Thunder, I Was the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 100 percent no angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Promise, fluffy garrison shit, it's mentioned for like 2 secs tho, straight from farm to table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: written for shatt week on tumblr day 4: good weather/bad weather





	You Were the Thunder, I Was the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop using song lyrics for titles

 

             “Shiro you look terrible.” Matt says immediately upon seeing the pilot in the Garrison dining hall at breakfast.

            “Way to sugar coat it, Matt.” Shiro grumbles over a bowl of genetically modified oatmeal. He’s naturally more than a little self conscious around Matt and having the dark bags under his eyes pointed out does nothing to boost his self-esteem for that day.

            “I’m serious.” Matt says, taking a seat next to Shiro without even getting some food. “You look like you didn’t sleep at all last night.” That wasn’t far from the truth, but Shiro was hardly about to admit that to a certain brunette engineer with hazel eyes and a golden heart.

            “I suppose I had a little trouble sleeping.” Shiro knows that he’s a terrible liar, so he hastily shovels a spoonful of mush into his mouth in an attempt to mask his facial expression.

            “Why?” Always Matt with the questions, ever since the first day they met at the Garrison. Shiro acts like it annoys him, but secretly, he loves it. Matt’s curious nature, the way his face lights up as he appears to discover the secrets of the universe in the minutiae of each person at the base. Today however, Shiro does not love it. “Keith causing trouble again?”

            “Oh, no.” Shiro laughs, thinking ruefully of his troublesome brother. “He actually hasn’t had a detention for a while.” Shiro is tempted to tell a Keith story to steer Matt away from the topic of his sleep, but Shiro knows Matt would see right through his ruse, and doesn’t even attempt.

            “Okay,” Matt says, still regarding Shiro with suspicion. “But if you have trouble sleeping again just come to my room.” Matt’s cheeks feel hot even as the words leave his lips as he now reconsiders the implications of inviting Shiro to his room in the dead of night. “I have a an um I have a report due to my supervisor tomorrow that I haven’t started, so I’ll um probably be up late working on that.”

            “Well if I need to, I’ll take you up on that offer.” Shiro’s probably just being polite. That’s what the rational part of Matt’s brain tells him anyway. But when Shiro gets up and says “See you in debriefing later.” the light touch of Shiro’s hand to the back of Matt’s neck tells him to perhaps hope for something else.

 

…

 

            _Of course there has to be another thunderstorm storm,_ Matt thinks as he scrolls through pages of text. He’d finished typing his report a little while ago, but it was now an uphill battle to focus long enough to proofread the damn thing between claps of thunder and flashes of lightening illuminating his entire room via the window next to his bed. Matt had been lucky enough to have fallen asleep before the thunder storm hit last night, but considering that it was now one thirty in the morning, he was now listening to opening movements of the storm, a symphony that would probably go on for hours _._ He scrolls through his document again quickly before deciding _‘fuck it’_ and hitting print. _If Commander Iverson can demand to have paper and digital copies of everything, he can deal with a few typos,_ Matt thinks grumpily as the small printer on his desk begins spitting out pages. Soon enough the report is printed and Matt is about to staple the pages together when he hears a knock on his door. Puzzled, he sets his stapler down on his desk and goes to open the door, wondering who on earth needs him at this hour. He unlatches the door and pushes it open to reveal a dimly lit hallway and…

            “Shiro?” Matt looks at the other man in disbelief, taking in a way too tight black t-shirt and old flannel sweat pants before remembering that he’s wearing his ‘it’s not gay if it’s in space’ shirt and Mickey Mouse boxers that Katie got him as a joke. “What’s up Shiro?” Matt attempts to lean against the doorframe nonchalantly while trying to preserve any shred of dignity he might have left.

            “I, uh…” Shiro looks even worse for wear than this morning, Matt realizes, and he feels a wave of concern wash over him. “Can I come in?” Matt nods, no longer trusting himself to speak. Shiro enters Matt’s room with soft footsteps, and Matt thanks his lucky stars that he organized and cleaned his room yesterday. Shiro surveys the space hesitantly before his eye catches on the glowing desk lamp and the still on printer. “I see you finished your report.” Shiro cracks a smile as Matt rubs the back of his neck.

            “Uh yeah I finished it just before you got here actually.” Matt breathes out in relief, glad he was able to go for once without blurting out something stupid in front of Shiro.

            “Good, good.” Shiro murmurs. An awkward silence settles over the room and Matt becomes painfully aware of the discomfort emanating from Shiro.

            “Shiro, why are you here?” Matt winces, realizing his words came out harsher than he meant them to. “I mean I’m fine with you being here I mean it’s more the fine honestly even though I kinda look like a mess you just still look kinda bad and I was wondering why.” His last word sounds like a question and Matt wonders he’s even allowed to speak.

            “Promise me you won’t laugh?” Shiro’s question takes Matt aback. It’s certainly a strange sensation to see the effortlessly confident, great Takashi Shirogane with his head bowed, looking at the floor like it’s a complicated flight plan.

            “Pinky promise.” Matt says. Matt wonders if it would be stupid to actually go and link pinkies with Shiro, but his body moves before his mind does and in two steps his pinky is in Shiro’s and Matt hopes the warmth spreading up his arm is worth the fire in his cheeks. Despite Matt’s misgivings, the gesture appears to put Shiro more at ease, his body visibly relaxing.

            “I’m scared of thunderstorms.” Shiro squints at Matt as the engineer’s face scrunches up in an obvious attempt to contain laughter. It fails a second later with raucous snorting erupting from Matt. “You promised not to laugh!” Shiro exclaims hitting Matt’s arm lightly, but he’s half laughing himself.

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Matt says, almost tearing up. “But, really?”

            “Yeah.” Shiro says, looking embarrassed again now. “I’ve kinda always had this problem. I was just really having trouble with it last night and now well, tonight.” Shiro unlinks their fingers so that he can rub the back of his neck and Matt feels like an asshole.

            “Well if it makes you feel any better, I slept with a nightlight until I was like fifteen.” Matt’s admission diffuses the tension in the room and now it’s Shiro’s turn to laugh as Matt tries to look anywhere but Shiro’s face.

            “No way.”

            “Way,” Matt smiles for a moment. “My sister Katie never lets me hear the end of it. Always threatens to tell everyone whenever I annoy her.” That anecdote elicits another laugh from Shiro, filling Matt with a sense of joy that almost cancels out the embarrassment. In a moment, however, Shiro stops laughing, his face now more serious.

            “So,” Shiro clears his throat. “I know you’re done with your report, but is it okay if I stay here? I just…” His voice trails off. “I just don’t wanna be alone.” The tenderness and desperation in Shiro’s eyes causes Matt’s brain to short circuit and before he knows it, his mouth is moving again.

            “Yeah I mean I was gonna go to sleep but I mean you can get in bed with me I guess.” If Matt’s cheeks were flaming before, they’re bonfires now as he attempts to rectify the situation. “I mean not necessarily in a sexual way I mean it could be in a sexual way if you’re into that I mean I’d be down with that but I mean um yeah you could uh stay, yeah.” Matt finishes lamely. _Screw dying in my sleep,_ Matt thinks as he sees the cogs in Shiro’s brain turning, _I need a bolt of lightning to strike me right now_. As if on cue, a flash of lightning appears in the window, almost immediately followed by a clap of thunder. Shiro lets out a little yelp and instinctively reaches for Matt, grabbing the other man’s arm like it’s a lifeline. Shiro looks up a Matt with the most vulnerable expression and Matt feels like the storm outside is nothing compared to the one happening in his heart. “Come on.” Matt mumbles, leaning around Shiro to turn off the desk lamp before leading Shiro to his bed. It’s a single, but Matt feels like he has a whole world around him as Shiro burrows his head into Matt’s chest, draping one hand across the brunette’s waist. Another thunder lightning combo causes Shiro to flinch and Matt feels Shiro’s hand grab his own, interlacing their fingers.

            “I’m sorry.” Shiro breathes. Matt feels his fingers loosening their grip. “I’m probably making you uncomfortable.” Shiro sits up and Matt quickly follows suit. “Matt I know we’re just friends.” Shiro says sadly. “and it feels like I’m taking advantage of you and—”

            “We don’t have to be just friends.” Matt was expecting a lot of things after making that statement, but Shiro leaning over to kiss him was not one of them. Matt doesn’t know how to react for a moment, but quickly grabs Shiro’s waist, bringing him closer. The pilot’s lips are indescribably soft and for a few moments all Matt can feel is the warm insistent pressure of those lips on his own. As Matt brings his free hand to run through Shiro’s hair, Shiro dares to run his tongue over Matt’s lower lip, eliciting a moan from the brunette. Matt would have been quite okay with taking things further had the thunder not decided to return at that exact second. Shiro breaks from the embrace instantly, bumping their noses together as he jumps.

            “Sorry,” Shiro says, ducking his head abashedly.

            “Shiro, after that kiss, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” Matt tilts his head to make eye contact with the other man and breathes in relief when Shiro smiles. “Glad that’s settled.” Matt then lies down on his back again, patting the bed next to him. Shiro quickly takes the hint and resumes his previous position, using Matt’s chest as a pillow. The thunder continues throughout the night and both Shiro and Matt end up having to call in sick the next day. But if the hickies dotting Matt’s neck when he returns to work are anything to go by, it was totally worth it. And even as the thunderstorm cluster breaks up, Shiro decides he doesn’t really mind bad weather after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @polaroidpidge


End file.
